Paradox We'll transcend time
by PrincessSerenity110
Summary: Namine finds reality hurtful and scary, while Roxas thinks she is a freak and 'too cool' to care. It was a story their english teacher told them that brought them together, in the most unusual way, and a fate that they can't seem to escape.RokuNam
1. Ends and New Beginnings

He small pebbles at her window and waited, in anticipation, for her answer. The night was fair and the moon was bright and full, it hung heavy and low in the sky. Time seemed to pass rather slowly for Roxas as he waited for her to come to the window but eventually Namine made an appearance. She looked ever radiant in her long white night gown, almost ethereal, like she belonged up with the angels however on her flawless face there was one thing an angel wouldn't have a look of pure sadness. It almost wrenched his heart out to see her looking like that but still he pursued his plan with diligence. 'Open the window' he mouthed up to her waiting for her to do so but she shook her head as she demonstrated that the said window was bolted.

Namine breathed on the window to create a mist for her to write on and Roxas had to strain his eyes to read the message she left him. It read 'You must leave now.' Roxas shook his head in reply and stood his ground, he wasn't leaving without her. Not this time. He'd had enough of it all and he climbed the vines and the drainpipes to get to her window.

However fate was not going to be too kind to the lovers and Roxas slipped and fell. Namine's scream erupted through the household and woke her stepmother and her sister, who came rushing to her room to find Namine trying to break out of her room in any way possible to try save Roxas in any way she could. Her step mother tried to restrain her but she broke free and ran down the flights of stairs and out to the spot where he landed to find him barely breathing.

Tears littered her face but he still smiled up at her. "Don't cry Namine..... please don't, not for me" he choked out, his voice barely audible. Namine gathered him up in her arms, cradling him gently, trying to do anything to relieve his pain. His bloody head stained her white nightgown as she did so. "Roxas.... please don't leave me alone here, Not with her..... please stay." And even though she cried he smiled dashingly. "You're so warm...... How can I possibly hurt when you're holding me? I'll see you again I promise." He smiled at her and handed her his wristband, which was made out of leather. Namine looked at him speechlessly as he used the last of his strength to put the band on her wrist. He did try to lean up to meet her lips and kiss her however just as he was inches from her face his body gave out and he missed her face, his head landing on her shoulder.

Words did not seem to convey her loss or heartbreak and she never did wash that night gown or meet another like him. She died of depression.

* * *

The city, despite the shelter from the tall granite, Victorian buildings, didn't keep out the cold air. Namine made her way down the street to her new school Gylcomsrom Academy. Her step mother Larxene Armitage, put her into a private school along with her younger step sister Kairi. However unlike Kair,i Namine had to walk the journey to and from school as her stepmother hated her guts. She looked too much like her father and because of that Larxene would make her life as difficult as possible however her father did state in his will that Namine was to be well educated no matter what and Larxene had no choice but to accept that.

After taking a short cut through a wood she reached the area behind the school with 10 minutes to spare. That meant 10 extra minutes to find her form class. She opened her white backpack which she elaborately drawn on, to get out her timetable. She was in 4DP and her form class was C12 which, according to her map, was in the science block on the Second floor but she got there fairly quickly after having to ask one of the seniors which direction the science block was.

The Classroom had a loud buzz to it and Mr Lindsay had to yell above the rowdy students to be heard. "RIGHT YOU LOT SHUT UP!" the class fell silent slowly and Namine was unfortunate to walk in just as the silence began and then a laughter bubbled up from the others before becoming just as uncontrollable as the chatter was. Mr Lindsay shouted yet again and the class fell silent, staring at Namine. A couple of whispers were heard but nothing much. "I suppose you are the new girl, Namine Armitage?" he asked, to which she replied with a curt nod before going to take a seat at the back corner of the class.

As Mr Lindsay read out the day's announcements whispers flew across the classroom about the silent girl who sat in the corner. They were almost all the same thing apart from a small group who sat on the other side of the room from Namine that consisted of 5 people. They also just happened to have a couple of the school's heart throbs much to their dismay.

"She looks lonely maybe we should go talk to her" said a girl with brown hair in bunches that rested on her shoulders.

"Better wait Olette she could be one of these quiet weirdoes."

"Hayner that isn't exactly a nice thing to say about a new classmate" said a boy with black hair who wore a band of fabric around his head.

The other two members of the group stared at the new class member, trying to decipher her movements to figure out what sort of person she was.

The male with silver hair listed a few possibilities off. "She seems to be really shy but that's obvious, very creative judging by her artsy bag and she looks like she's been thrown to the dogs" he stated.

The rest of the members of the group looked at Namine before nodding in agreement. "You're so good at this Riku!" Olette gushed, being a lover of gossip and things like that. "You have to teach me that sometime" she begged but Riku just gave her his signature smirk and shook his head. Hayner laughed at Olette's look of disappointment while Pence looked to his blond friend.

"What about you Roxas?, What is your initial reaction of her?" Roxas just shrugged. There was something he couldn't place about her. He didn't like it one bit but she felt weird however harmless and innocent she seemed. He decided he'd have to be careful around her.

~*~

Namine looked at her timetable; she had Biology with Dr Hojo who was infamous for being a bit of a nutter. An explosion went off as she stepped into the room and the teacher's manic cackling was heard above the coughing of the few students that came early, they either missed form or just had form with Dr Hojo. He told Namine to sit down at a bench and gave her a lab book and some notes she had missed already from the course. As the rest of the class came in like a sea he began to write up various things that he would be lecturing. Cell Structures were oh so interesting and some of the class began to chatter only to have the Dr, yell at the top of his voice while hitting a ruler off the table. He certainly had a couple of screws loose but Namine ignored the madness about her and concentrated on her work.

That was until her bench partner poked her with a pen. "Hey my name's Olette, what's yours?" she asked in a cheery voice which left Namine blinking in confusion. Human for Namine was unusual however she answered politely with her name. Short and sweet, no messing around just there. Olette smiled at her brightly to try crack that shell that was about her however the bell rung and Namine quickly gathered her things together to go to her next class, Art.

Namine loved art, it was the only vessel she had to express herself now a days. Her mother died hours after she was born due to blood poisoning and her father remarried Larxene, a beautiful, powerful woman who had a daughter called Kairi, whom she adored. When Namine's father was still alive Larxene was not that bad. She treated her normally however she was angry at the fact that she could draw and Kairi couldn't. When she turned eight her father was involved in a car crash and died. Since then her stepmother hadn't been the same. She burnt or locked up everything that reminded her of him and Namine's mother until nothing was left of his apart from the few things Namine managed to salvage. Namine however unfortunately was the spitting image of her father and Larxene hated it. She grew abusive towards the girl and did anything to make her life a misery to get back at her for looking like her father.

Her teacher Miss Gordon instantly adored her and her work. Her paintings seemed to flow from the heart and despite having a rather saddening message to them they really captured the viewer's attention and that was what she was looking for. The bell rung as they finished clearing up the art room and break begun.

~*~

Kairi was rushing around looking for her big sister like a headless chicken. Already she had made friends with a couple of other 3rd years, Sora, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka. They all raced after her as she looked around for the pale blond.

"Hey Kairi where are you going?! We have to show you the canteen!" cried Tidus

"Yeah, Running after you is tiring, ya?"

"Oh my gosh Kairi please just calm down, She's your big sister she'll be okay" whined Selphie before Wakka sighed and made excuses along with Tidus to give up the chase. Apparently they had PE and they were doing Blitzball. Sora however came up with an idea.

"Hey maybe Riku and Roxas knows where she is I mean... she is in their year and if she's in their class maybe they know where she is" he tried to reassure the panicing redhead.

"But Nami is not the most sociable person and she's scared of talking to people" she explained with a sense of urgency as Sora lead her over to a group of people sitting at a bench. They all looked up and then Hayner was the first to speak. "De ja vu or what?" he asked the rest of them. However Sora rescued the situation.

"Uhmm Guys this is Kairi, she joined my class today but she's looking for her big sister Namine Armitage, apparently...." and then the loudest squeal ever was heard as a mass of black and khaki came running up to them with the said blond in hand with Aerith calmly following 'the great ninja Yuffie' "Be careful Yuffie you musn't hurt her..... poor thing must be in shock" she said in a motherly way as Namine was squashed by Yuffie. Kairi however rescued her while Sora, Riku, Roxas, Hayner and Olette freaked out at Yuffie's brash actions. Pence however kept a level head and dragged Hayner and Olette off after making an excuse that they all had Geography with Mr Ray, leaving Riku and Roxas to deal with the mess that Sora's friend's sister had caused.

Namine by this time was in shock, she was shaking like a leaf and had the urge to grab her things and make a run for it. However the only thing or person preventing her from doing so was her sister. Kairi however could see the pure fear in her eyes. People were scary so it was best to introduce them slowly. Sora however cut to the chase and smiled like a goof and waved. "I'm Sora, nice to meet ya Nami!"

"My name is Aerith, I'm sorry for my friend Yuffie's behaviour towards you" she said with a nervous laugh as Yuffie cried out in her defence "BUT SHE'S SO ADORABLE AERITH!"

Riku just smirked and shook his head at Yuffie's antics. "My name's Riku" he said giving her a brief salute.

"Roxas" he said simply giving her a small nod. Sora however wasn't pleased about this and went on at his brother about how he should be nicer and more polite to girls. This soon broke out in a fight, which Riku had to break up before they seriously hurt themselves.

Kairi merely looked at her older sister in worry, she knew that the abuse and disappointments over the years had left her a broken soul however now was a chance to start over for the both of them. She squeezed Namine's hand and smiled at her to which Namine weakly smiled back. "Please try... for me?" she asked quietly. Namine nodded "Alright."

* * *

**AN: Well this is the first story I have written in a while..... I am determined to finish this one though. Please Review and help me improve my writing.**

**Much love**

**PrincessSerenity110  
**


	2. Stories and Diarys

**AN**: **Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please don't forget to review with comments, thoughts and critique. Reviews make Sere very very happy ^^**

**

* * *

**The next day started with Namine going through her usual morning routine. Getting up at 5am, to do her chores, as quietly and as quickly, as she possibly could. Those chores included sweeping out the fireplaces, which Larxene loved to have on in the evenings and dusting the house. All of this was done before she had a very short shower (it was to save the hot water for Kairi and Larxene.) After that she grabbed her breakfast and got changed before going to school for the day.

Because Namine went to school early, it gave her more time to herself, which in turn meant more time to draw. She was very lucky that there were the woods, which she walked through, to get to school. In the woods there was a rock right in the middle. A perfect place, for Namine to sit and get on with drawing. So she sat down and drew for about an hour.

The hour seemed to pass quickly but she had to go to school and so she made the final few meters to the gate and then into the building.

When she entered form an uncomfortable silence filled the atmosphere. All eyes were on her and Namine wanted nothing more than the ground to swallow her up right then, never to be seen again. But Namine was one to have a vivid imagination and that imagination was interrupted when Olette broke the silence with a cheerful good morning, which came along with a smile just as bright as her orange headband. Namine relaxed and then went over to join Olette and the rest as the cheerful girl waved her over.

"Good morning Namine! How are you? What did you have first" were the words that spilled forth from Olette's lips. Namine looked about the group, her eyes went first to Roxas, he was slumped over his desk with Hayner. It seemed that they didn't get a lot of sleep and Form time seemed to be the best place to get it. On the other hand Riku was helping Pence with a few questions in his homework, helping meaning copying. Olette however seemed to be like Riku, Organized and rather relaxed.

"Good morning Olette, I'm fine thank you. I-I think I have English" was her mumbled reply. To this Riku raised a brow in amusement while he flashed Olette a smile.

"Oh Namine that's _perfect_! We all have English first period too. We just finished reading Romeo and Juliet. Have you ever read Romeo and Juliet? I could lend you my book if you want so you can look over notes, if you haven't?" While Olette said this she went into her bright orange school bag, which was decorated with a few white Hawaiian flowers. Namine thought orange suited Olette, it was just like her personality, so bright and bubbly like the sun. She couldn't help but feel a little happier while she was around the girl.

"Yes" she said "I've read it"

"OH! Did you love it too? Did you cry at the end did you...." by that point Roxas' head popped up and gave the two girls a look most fowl that Namine bit her lip to hold back a squeak in fear.

~*~ _**Namine's POV**_

I hated it when people looked at me like that. It reminded me so much of when she looked at me. Olette laughed and told him to go back to sleep, that was before Mr Lindsay yelled at the rest of the class to get to a chair behind a desk and sit down, shut up and listen. I spaced out while he read the announcements. None really applied to me anyway all I really heard was a jumble of sound and my head needed a rest after the chores. It seemed like she had really left the fire on till all the wood had turned to ash, more for me to sweep, more for me to dust. At times I did feel like I was Cinderella but I never questioned it. She scared me too much. The bell went and I got up to go to the next class. The class that Olette was so excited about, the only class I had a chance of understanding.

As I entered the room the teacher, Mrs Miller as I quickly found out gave a squeal. I couldn't help but feel a little scared by this. Teachers don't squeal. No, let me rephrase that, Teachers aren't supposed to squeal in front of students. I soon found out the reason as the rest of the class poured in and I handed her my note. "Oh you do have to tell us a bit about yourself, Namine. It's a tradition in my classroom. I do love it when new people come and join us" she said in a cheerful way that almost rivalled Olette's cheerfulness and preppyness. I however felt sick. I hated speaking about myself. I hated being in the spotlight. I wanted to hide, I needed to hide. There was no doubt about it but still, I did. It wasn't like I had a choice in the matter.

I took a deep breath and began

~*~ **Roxas' POV**

The new girl, Namine was shaking like jelly. Her knees were knocking together and it was hilarious. I could tell she hated speaking in front of people and though she looked like she was going to shit herself in fear, I was going to piss myself laughing. I know it may seem horrible but she was, weird. She didn't seem normal. Unlike any normal girl I know she doesn't even attempt to make contact with any human being. The other point is that she made _**me**_ feel weird. I don't know what it is but I didn't like it one bit. I'd like to consider myself a friendly, nice guy but I don't want anything to do with her. I don't care what Olette says, how much she pouts and whines, just no way am I going to be near her.

The class however were staring at her but I wasn't going to. The silence was disturbed by her taking a deep breath and then she spoke. I personally liked the silence.

"M-m-my name is Namine A-a-a-armitage. I come from Hallow Bastion and I live with my Step sister, K-k-kairi and Step mother" and then she stopped. Mrs Miller tried to get her to tell us some of her interests or favourite book but Namine shook her head and waited to be seated. Mrs Miller is far too nice in my point of view but she just did the worst thing possible. I'm now sitting next to the new girl, Namine Armitage.

~*~ **Normal POV**

Mrs Miller took her seat and read out the register. During this time Roxas moved his pencil case to the other side of the desk as Namine placed her own on the desk. The desks were paired and Mrs Miller had drawn up the seating arrangements at the beginning of the year. Roxas was the only one with a desk entirely to himself. The buzz of the class' chatter fell silent as Mrs Miller stood to begin the class "Now class today we will be talking about tragedies involving love. As you know for the past few weeks we have read Romeo & Juliet and studied it with diligence" she began before looking about the class. " I've also seen that most of you like the topic of romantic tragedy so I went through many sources and I found a story coming from this local area about a young couple about your age." The class grew excited especially the girls who began to sigh and swoon. The boys were more thrilled by the death aspect of the matter, it also meant that they wouldn't have as much time for work today, which was always a bonus. The only two who weren't at all excited or thrilled by this aspect were Namine and Roxas who sat in silence, waiting for the teacher to continue "There is not much information on this incident however we know that they were going to run away together and as the boy was climbing to her window he slipped and fell..... Medical records show that the girl died from depression 2 years afterwards. Unfortunately we do not have their names or any background information other than she was of high status and he was of low. Due to her mother most records of the incident had been wiped."

The whole class was in a buzz of excitement. "How romantic" commented Olette in a sigh. Riku however rolled his eyes and snorted. "She was stupid not to move on and find a guy who was less clumsy." That comment had caused the class to break out in laughter.

"ALRIGHT... Can I have some hush please? Thank you" the class complied and Mrs Miller then began to set the task. "Now I'd like each of you to write a story inspired by this event and by Romeo and Juliet. There needs to be something holding the couple apart, it could be anything, Family, friends, schools perhaps? Please keep the content clean and I expect it to be eight hundred words minimum. Planning is required in the BOSS format. I am preparing you for exams and we aren't here to mess about remember, so get on with it" she then gave Namine her Jotter and class continued.

The rest of school was a blur for Namine and Roxas, they didn't encounter each other again for the rest of the day, not even at lunch, much to Kairi's worry, for Namine had slipped off to the woods to draw. And as Namine came in the house and climbed the stairs quietly to her room, there was Kairi, waiting and looking rather concerned.

"Where were you during Lunch Nami? I was worried" she said with a slight whine in her voice before clinging to her big sister.

"I'm fine Kairi, please don't worry about me. I was drawing." That silenced Kairi. She knew that Namine liked to go off by herself to draw. She promised she wouldn't tell mum that Namine drew. Kairi didn't understand why mum was so mean to her but she just accepted it in fear that the same would happen to her. Kairi was one of these people who needed someone to love her and once upon a time so was Namine, she just forgot the joys of having someone care about her that much and despite Kairi's constant love and attention, it just couldn't cure her broken heart, her broken self esteem and her fear of others.

Roxas on the other hand came home rather late. However Sora was there waiting for him in the dark before jumping on him. "Muuuuuum said to clean out the fireplace" he whispered in Roxas' ear as his brother almost had a heartattack.

"Fuck Sora! Don't do that" he whispered in reply holding his chest. "Anyway if I remember correctly that's _your _job."

"Yeah well I covered for you at dinner..... Mum thinks you were feeling unwell so clean the fireplace out or I'll tell" he said making it final. Roxas gave a smile of thanks to his brother and nodded before leaving the room to clean the fireplace.

It was dirty, that was to be expected though but seriously did his parents have to burn the wood to ashes. I mean they weren't Axel and Axel was famed for burning things. He was his best friend after all and he knew these things.

Axel was a senior at school and always busy with check up tests and prefect duty to hang out with Roxas however if they did, like tonight, it was always chaotic and fast paced. Part of the reason he was so late back was because Axel got smashed off his face and being the good friend he is, he took him home. He quietly chuckled at some of the things that Axel said before a brick brought him back to reality

A loose brick from the walls of the fireplace fell and hit the floor next to him, revealing another loose brick. Roxas' curiosity was sparked and he carefully removed the brick and placed it down next to the one that fell. There were three objects inside the hole, he took them out carefully and got out of the fire place, to sit in a chair. In his lap was a night dress, a white night dress which he unfolded carefully to reveal a blood stain on the front of it. He quickly put it to the side feeling slightly freaked out. The next object was far more interesting. It was a leather bound book. It was good leather too. He opened the book carefully and read the first page.

~*~

_16__th__ of July 1908_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I was forced to go to another tea party by my horrible step mother. I hate her however father says that I have to please her and be an example to my new stepsister. I wish that my horrible step mother was nicer. _

_I can't help but think how boring it shall be diary, I'd much rather be drawing in the study than there however I must please father. Hopefully I won't of died of boredom_

_Yours,_

_Mimi_

_~*~  
_

So it was a diary. A girl's diary who was called Mimi or if she was anything like Anne Frank she may of changed her name just like Anne named her diary. A diary was interesting. This diary was interesting. It had a certain amount of gravity to it. He replaced the objects in the fireplace carefully and put the bricks back. He will have to swap taking The dog, Papou, for walks with Sora for fireplace cleaning. He decided to keep this diary and the bloody nightgown a secret, his secret.


	3. Possession of Time

**AN: Please enjoy this next chapter. It's not as long as the previous two however I quite like it...... Please Review. Reviews make me feel happy and bubbly but also they tell me that I'm going in the right direction.**

Dreams~ Dreams belonged to the night but when they start to seep into the morning like an oil spill seeped into the sea you knew something was wrong. He sat up and looked at his clock while running a hand through his sleep mussed tresses. The green numbers told him that it was 3AM. Too early to be awake and yet he couldn't sleep. Something had to be done. His curiosity had not been quenched and that diary brought up many questions.

That diary belonged to a girl who had been dead for years, most likely, unless she was some old 100 year old woman, in a nursing home but Roxas had the feeling that she wasn't that type. He got out of bed, throwing a shirt on over his naked torso before tip toeing downstairs to the fireplace to collect the leather bound journal.

'_It's still there' _he thought in relief. His mind had been hassling him to check all night it seems. This was a special book. He took the diary out of its hiding place, found a comfy chair and started to read.

Flicking through the book he could see many boring things happened to this girl. Mimi was of high class, she went to dinner parties and frequently moaned that she'd rather be drawing. However she wasn't spoilt. She seemed to be a very sincere kind girl who just didn't fit in with the elite. He did however get to an entry that caught his eye. August the 8th.

_August the 8__th__ 1910_

_Dear Diary,_

_Heartbroken is the only way I can describe how I am feeling. I wish that he didn't go to work today. If Papa hadn't gone then the accident might not have happened._

_A man came to the door today looking terribly grim. I remember at the time I was practicing piano with Kairi and then _she_ shouted us through to the foyer. _

_Papa had been in an accident and what I hated the most was that she didn't even give me the knowledge of how he died. She just stood there before calling the butler over. Right now as I am writing this papa's things are being destroyed. Every item, every photograph, every letter, only his will and one photograph that I have managed to save are the only reminders of him left._

_I'm going to retire now diary. She is screeching and to be honest, I wish I went with father._

_With great remorse_

_Mimi_

His heart went out to the girl. The photograph of her father was one of him dressed in uniform looking all official but it was better than nothing. He pocketed the picture, maybe this could reveal the identity of the mysterious Mimi.

He read on. Her lifestyle went into decline. Abuse followed by her stepmother and her sister grieved for her and her entries seemed to become more and more withdrawn. January the 7th she moved here, to this town. She went to the same school as he did. Déjà vu over flowed within him for a reason he could not understand and then he reached a page. January the 9th, that was today's date and he didn't seem to want to turn the page because a feeling welled up deep inside him. Something special happened on January the ninth, something that changed her, he could feel it but he couldn't read it. So he closed the diary and replaced it in its spot, hidden in the fireplace before tip toeing upstairs.

~*~

It was raining at Lunchtime and the students littered the indoor halls of the school, mostly in the cafeteria and the sheltered picnic benches. Namine chose not to opt for those places and instead retreated to the old school library.

The library was very majestic. It had large oak bookcases with big dusty books along with newer books that looked untouched. There was a silence you could only get in libraries and Namine loved it.

As she entered she spotted a couple of seniors, one of them looking as if he was trying to study while the one with a mullet mucked about, doodling in a notebook things like childish poetry that involved a 'Zexy and Marly'. She quickly made her way up the stairs to the reference section before going right to the back to a table that was hidden behind a couple of book cases.

She sat down without looking and dug around in her bag for her sketchbook and her lunch. Her lunch was an easy find, a sandwich, a carton of juice and a muesli bar. Her sketchbook however didn't seem to be there and a sense of panic welled up in her. The realization hit her. She left it in English.

~*~

"_RIIIIGHT, I expect that essay to be handed into me by Friday, 600 words at least on the importance of Love stories" yelled Mrs Miller over the fray of the class packing up as the bell rang. Namine had her sketchbook out under her English jotter however she only had time to grab her jotter before being pushed forward by a crowd of people, leaving her sketchbook on the table. _

_It was picked up by Roxas, her desk partner. He bagged it with a smirk and headed off to physics._

~*~

However as she looked round in her bag she didn't notice she was sharing a table with someone else and that someone had her sketchbook. Roxas was sitting right next to her and he waved her sketchbook under her nose.

"Hey, looking for this?" he asked with a smirk on his face. Namine looked at him, gobsmacked. "How did you...." she began before he cut her off. "You left it in English. I figured I'd be the good guy and return it."

"Did you..... Look through it?" she asked, fear lacing her voice.

"Of course" he exclaimed. "Early stuff is pretty scrappy but your newer stuff is good."

She breathed out in relief as the last sentence was spoken. "C-can I have it back now?" she asked hoping that he would give it back and leave without any bother what so ever.

"No." Simple, exact, to the point, that was his answer as he held onto her only creative outlet tightly and at that moment his heart softened at the look that covered her pale features, a look of pure despair. It seemed that sketchbook meant the world to her, she was good, he could give her that but there was a reason why she sat in her room for hours and drew. He sighed. "You have to tell me where you got those bruises first" he said poking a big blue one on her arm which had a cluster of purple bruises to compliment it.

She pulled her sleeves down. "I'm clumsy....... I.... sleepwalk." She was lying he could tell. No one with such nimble fingers could be clumsy enough to hurt themselves that much.

"One more thing" he added "You are coming over after school. Your sister is coming over to see my brother, you should come too, might be fun." In those few minutes he had warmed up to her. She wasn't weird like he thought she was creative and behind that wall he could see a girl who was very very passionate and fun. He wanted to see that.

"I can't" was her simple reply. She put the sketchbook in her bag as he handed it over.

Without knowing it, Roxas looked disappointed. "Well.... for the next two weeks you must spend lunches with me and only me" he declared. It was a little like how his little brother, Sora used to do the same with Riku when they were younger. Sora would declare that Riku spend lunches with him only and then they went off god knows where and both came back really happy. "Because if you don't Namine, it will upset me and you don't want to upset me."

Namine had no choice but to agree with the terms and so it was Namine Armitage was to spend her lunches, in the library, time which she could be using to draw, with Roxas.


	4. The Local Law and Order

Sunday was the day for church. The day I was left alone to do as I pleased as Kairi and that woman used Sunday as a bonding day. Just as long as I wasn't caught by them I was okay. However there was one place I was expected to go to, church.

Church was an important place in this town as it was in our last town. It was in my opinion, a tool used to show off status, wealthy and most importantly respect from the other townspeople. There was a system to the seating, blood families had to buy seats, if you were respected you got them free of charge. The rich and most respected sat at the front; if you were the most respected you sat in the middle of the three rows with the rich families on either side. From then on the seats were bought and given accordingly. In my old town I sat at the front centre.

My father was an amazing Doctor, one of the best known in the world, he died in an accident coming home from work, the road was icy and the research labs were half way up the mountain. He couldn't see and he drove off the edge. I was the last to know about the accident, I was heartbroken.

My Sunday best made me look like a china doll. A frilly white dress that had a bonnet to match, it was covered in ribbons and lace. As I said I looked like a doll however it was one of the few things I had left from my father.

I walked outside and the rain came down in buckets, the umbrella was the only thing giving me cover, one splash of rain and everyone would get a show of underwear. I did not want that at any costs. It was cold and rather dark, being a winter morning. The street lamps illuminated my way to the church, which was a 10 minute walk. I shivered there all the way as a coat could not cover this puffball of a dress.

As I entered the church people stared. I could see Kairi and that woman sitting at the front. I however sat at the back beside a man with long brown hair. He had a scar across his face. He reminded me of an angry lion. As I took my seat he gave me a look as if I didn't belong. "Shouldn't you be sitting closer to the front miss?" he asked in a low mumble. I shook my head before facing the front. The service started and so did my boredom.

~*~

Elsewhere in the universe the gods were taking up counsel on a very important matter. Amongst the chaos of the arguing gods there was the head god, Sephiroth watching it all play out until Axel started to burn things. He stood and silenced everyone with simply a look before clearing his throat as he sat.

"The council shall now commence, does anyone have any points to put forward on the matter at hand?" he said looking over the other gods present. There were eleven of them in all; the fates that were also included in the number were also present.

Zexion, the god of death stood and cleared his throat. "Your honour if I may, My suggestion is that we simply get rid of them before anything happens, that way the demon won't develop at all and we can just go down and contain it before riding existence of the vicious beast. We were only lucky of the outcome last time but we cannot be sure of it this time." He said before retaking his seat. Axel, the god of fire and mischief voiced heartily his agreements.

~*~

Down back on earth Namine was escaping from the masses. Questions were being flung at her in every shape, size and from every direction. There seemed to be no way to get out, no loophole. No cubby hole to hide in, not this time.

The new girl sat at the back of church with the hobos and orphans in pretty clothes while her stepsister and stepmother sat right at the front. According to everyone else that action was just screaming for attention. That attention was not wanted at all.

So she ran to the place she felt safest indoors, the Library. The girl with flaxen hair desperately hoped that Roxas would be there and hopefully his scary glare would ward the unwanted followers away and give her some peace. Alas Roxas was not there however a cheeky librarian sauntered over to her like a cat who had just caught a mouse and was very proud of himself. She instantly took on the role of the said mouse and squeaked. This librarian while proud of his catch wasn't too pleased with the noisy and disruptive visitors that seemed to be upsetting this porcelain beauty. The man with spiked black hair growled at them and they dispersed away from the trembling girl and the library.

"They won't bother you for the rest of the day. However that stunt you pulled off at church has everyone talking. You didn't do it for the attention I suppose?" he said rubbing his chin, his luminous blue eyes burring into her. She shook her head violently. "Good" he said with a satisfied grin spreading through his features. "The blondie hedgehog ain't here today but his brother is over there in the seniors section. You can go there if you want. Mr Lion will be happy of your company I'm sure" he said with a wink while passing her a little yellow card stating that she had permission to be in the said area. She looked at him in bemusement. "Don't worry Dolly, the hedgehogs both got one too. Consider it a welcome present from me...." Zack paused as he checked the computer. "Miss Namine Armitage. And if anyone bothers you again just tell me and I'll deal with them." With that last comment he pointed her to a little room at the back of the library. She looked back at him with a slightly confused look on her face. He was being so nice to her for little to no reason other than she knew who Roxas and his brothers were. Turning towards the door she took her card, swiped it through the lock and the door opened with a click.

* * *

_Preview: "I have some bad news for you all_. _Marluxia has fallen to the demon's grasp and is now helping her. I am so sorry Aerith"_

* * *

**AU**

**Thank you all my lovely Reviewers! I cannot possibly describe how happy I've been to recieve these reviews from you. Just a little sorry for the late update... I've had this chapter finished for ages just I never really got around to uploading it. So I'll be very happy to answer questions on this fic. Very happy also to recieve reviews and they seriously tell me whether I should continue. I know this is a little bit of a weird story so far but I promise you that things will start to pick up in the next couple of chapters.**


	5. Why don't you smile?

**AN: Thanks guys for all your fantastic comments. I really do love them and they make me want to write more. I could be slow with updating because exams are coming up. After I'm done with them I will post more often but I've got the whole plot in my head I just need to get it written up. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing :D**

**PrincessSerenity11**

**

* * *

**Nobody bothered Namine for a while after she started to hide in the senior's section. Roxas still ate lunch with her and looked at her with a beady eye as if he was trying to assess her. To be honest Roxas still wasn't sure of the pale blond. Sure he didn't despise her and didn't mind her now but she still made him feel weird. It was a feeling he couldn't place. Every evening he still read Mimi's diary, and each new day he read he got a horrible feeling of Déjà Vu in his stomach. The strange thing is that each new entry he read the more he began to look at the girl he stole time from. During their lunchtimes he kept Namine on an invisible leash so it seemed. She couldn't get out of sitting with him despite Kairi's protests of 'You shouldn't let him bully you Nami' and other words of concern like that.

However even through Roxas and Namine had a very awkward relationship their silent friendship was something that suited them both. Roxas understood that Namine wasn't much of a talker and that she preferred to concentrate on work. Namine in turn understood that Roxas could have a bit of an ego and the need to laugh and joke about was great for him. Although no matter how many times he tried to get a reaction other than a nod or a frown or a weak smile from Namine, he got none. She was the weird pale girl that never smiled but she was gentle and kind to everyone despite her weirdness.

"Why don't you smile Namine?" was the main question this rainy lunchtime. The senior section was quiet and Zack had gone on his lunch break. Namine looked up from her latest drawing to look at Roxas.  
"I do smile...." she mumbled before returning to the paper however Roxas wasn't going to take that answer.  
"No you don't Namine... not properly, how come you don't smile Namine?"  
"I guess I have no reason to..." was her final answer for the afternoon. Her lack of communication bothered him. She was too skinny, too pale and she always wore thick heavy clothing that covered most of her skin. It was too late though, he had already seen her bruises and even when he asked Kairi she just shrugged and said she didn't know. Namine was a mystery and he wanted to crack this annoying irritating girl's code. He was sure, no certain that if he could do that he would stop feeling this horrible feeling whenever he was around her, like something was going to happen almost like when you are at the top of a rollercoaster and it was about to drop. He was on her rollercoaster and they were about to plummet over the side.

That evening though all of the questions asked this lunchtime was the least of her worries. Kairi was at a sleepover, while Namine was stuck at home with a drunken step mother. Larxene liked to drink bottles of wine to the gallon, so Namine thought. Larxene also wasn't the most peaceful drunk, in fact she was extremely vicious cruel and to Namine's great pain and distress, violent. Usually she would come away with a few cuts and bruises, not many to cause her much discomfort however what started out as a merry night of celebration for the demon turned into an intoxicated violence spree. Namine was the punch bag to this woman scorned and this time things were taken too far.

She was in her nightie reading about chemistry homework she had to do. The clock's hands were at half past nine and the rain was bucketing down at a ridiculous speed. The door burst open and the bright yellow light shone in from the corridor, causing her stepmother to have a menacing silhouette. Namine saw there was something shiny in her hand, something metallic and sharp. It was a knife, a kitchen knife.  
"Naaaamine dear, I wanta plaay" said the older woman stumbling in drunkenly with a crazed look on her face. "Come play with me." Namine said nothing as her carer dragged her up by the neck of her thin night gown. The first cut was always the worst, a jagged clumsy cut on her upper arm and then she trailed the flat of the knife across Namine's chin. "I promise this is going to be soooo fun" Larxene squealed.

The cuts came one after the other, another one and another one, the knife slipping across her skin leaving little red rivers. Yes a couple were deep but Namine had become numb by this time just standing there, she didn't even cry out once, she didn't make any faces because in her head she was numb.

Covered, bloodied, bruised and beaten was the way Larxene left the girl when she got bored. She had gone off to bed but Namine had to get out. She had the urge to run, run far away just for a while.

She tiptoed down stairs and opened the front door. The wind and rain lashed down on her bringing the sensation of feeling back to her abused form before she ran. No shoes, no coat, nothing but a thin, white, bloodstained nightgown. She ran the miles into the town, past the school into the centre square where there stood a clock tower. She looked up at the glowing clock as it struck midnight. The pain of the abuse from earlier caught up with her, emotional and physical. Her eyes became wet as she began to cry before she screamed a shrill, pain felt scream. The bitterness of losing her father and the events of today was just all too much for Namine.

She eventually moved, her feet cut and bleeding from running weren't much use as she feebly hobbled down an alley until she found a gate. Behind the gate was a rug. She tried opening it and luck smiled on her for once. She crept in, further and further until she hit something soft and plush, beanbags. She slumped to the floor hitting the beanbags before falling into a dreamless slumber.

~*~

Sephirtoth, the lord of the Gods was furious. Aerith was in great distress as her lesser god Marluxia had gone. He just disappeared.  
"Aerith, I'm very sorry to say but the demon has claimed him" said Sephiroth as he tried to comfort the delicate goddess.  
"I have to go down and get him!" she sobbed. "He's only young, It's such a waste on his life Sephiroth"  
"Calm down, you can't visit earth in a state such as that" Aerith gasped and smiled.  
"Oh thank you! I will get him back to us. You saw what she did to celebrate. That horrible demon!"  
"I know Aerith. You will also go down to bring the girl some guidance. I have a place set up for you. Goodbye and take care my dear friend" he said smiling.  
Aerith waved with a teary smile as she disappeared in a pink light.


	6. This Is Why I Don't Smile

**AN: I love you all for your mega awesome reviews. The more I get the more I want to write. This chapter is up because I'm celebrating the completion of my folio so w00t. Also because I couldn't sleep so I finished it. Enjoy folks. I swear it will pick up pace in the next couple of chapters.**

The cold morning of Saturday came with a grey sunrise. Marluxia was sitting in a park waiting for his new mistress. It was something about her that was alluring. Aerith was too soft, too gentle, too loving, while this woman Larxene seemed to be passionate and strong. Her roots were in place and wherever she would go he'd follow without fail. He saw her smirk at him, her hips swaying as she made her way to sit on the bench next to him.  
"She's gone for now but she'll come back. Do not worry my sweet underling." Her mouth seemed to caress the words like hunny. He didn't care if this was betrayal to his own family of gods; the one thing he was sure of is that he didn't want to go home.

Aerith was now fully established here. Yes the gods did pretend to be students to keep an eye on the plan but Aerith now owned a flower shop in the centre of town. The great thing was is that people seemed to consider it normal to have a flower shop and people were visiting like they were regulars. Sephiroth had really out done himself this time. Warning bells started to go off in her head when a worried Roxas entered the shop.  
"Aerith, the storm, the hideout" he stopped to breathe and hang onto something. "Is it okay?"  
"I don't know you better go and check" she said shrugging.

Roxas ran out of the shop. He ran through the streets to the alley. He stopped when he reached the gate of the hide out. So far it looked to be okay, the rug hadn't moved but when he reached to the handle he noticed something sticky on the handle. He looked down at his hands to see bloody footprints on the ground and his hand covered in the coppery, red substance. Panic rose within him, someone was in there, what if it was a murderer or a serial killer?

Slowly he opened the gate he looked at the footprints to see where they led, a couple of things were knocked over but only the things in the path of the prints. His eyes finally led to a sleeping blond in white collapsed on top of the beanbags. She was saturated in blood that was her own, judging by the cuts and Roxas felt sick. Who could do such a thing?! Who would do such a thing?! He gently picked her up to turn her round to see her face. It was Namine. He dropped her back on the beanbags and backed off. This was just too weird. The girl who never spoke, never socialized, never gave anyone but him a second glance.

He jumped when she moved, slowly waking up realizing that her hands were really covered in blood and that it wasn't just some horrible nightmare. She looked at Roxas before looking at her knees willing him to go away. He didn't. He stayed and picked her up with a gentle tenderness, like the way her father used to pick her up.  
"Who did this?" was his gentle question, his eyes filled with concern and fear and at that moment her mouth opened her heart rate increased ever so slightly and she found herself walking down a path that she couldn't turn back from.  
"I-I-I-I" she shut her mouth.  
"Please Namine, don't tell me your clumsy don't tell me lies please tell me the truth so I can..." He stopped. He knew that if he said those two words together he couldn't go back. But the truth was did he want to go back? She interrupted him looking like a broken toy doll her eyes filled with an unspeakable sadness and hurt.  
"Roxas.... this is why I don't smile" she whispered, her voice choking up. His hand carefully reached for her hair, stroking it gently to calm her down.  
"You're coming home with me." And that was that, the decision was made and stubborn Roxas marched right out of the hideout with Namine in his arms.

* * *

Two days passed before Namine woke up. Leon had been in and out of the room looking after her but Roxas' mother had done the washing and the dressing. Roxas asked the whole family including Sora to stay silent about this issue to respect Namine's wishes. Leon found no problem in keeping his silence however Sora did protest that Kairi had a right to know about her sister's injuries. Leon finished the argument with Kairi would find the news to be distressing and it was best not to worry a girl with such a gentle temperament for her older sister.

Namine was fed and dressed before she insisted she went home. Roxas' mother protested stating "You are unwell dear" but Namine retorted that her mother would be worried sick, even if it was a bare faced lie, it was the truth. She went home in the afternoon, crossing the town with a bit of difficulty but she used the landmarks to make her way home. She didn't know that Roxas was following her and as she entered the house, Roxas climbed a tree to watch the events unfold within the house.

Kairi was in her room listening to her stereo while doing homework, Larxene and a pink haired fellow in another having tea. Namine entered the room and the older woman strolled towards her with the man. The man knelt and kissed her hand. Words were exchanged and then horror lit up Namine's face. Roxas could see her backing out the room shaking her head. The electric blond started yelling, the man calm beside her with a smirk. Namine however ran out the room causing Roxas to climb to another tree to see how she was.

In Namine's room he saw her collapse onto the bed, she was tired but she got back up and moved a floorboard to reveal a first aid kit. She removed her top and the bandages and began to dab at and bandage her wounds. Roxas looked away, respecting her privacy to look after herself. He felt a little thing well up inside him making him feel glad that Namine was taking care of herself.

Something had changed about her since a couple of days ago. Just seeing her so vulnerable and broken had flicked a switch. Seeing the events in her house unfold made him want to burst in and stop it. Whatever Larxene had said to Namine had upset her because when he looked back into her room, Namine was crying. And it tore him to bits. She didn't even cry when she was recovering, while her wounds were being treated. She didn't cry when she was carried through the town she just lay in his arms. But now in the safety of her room the tears spilled and it seemed to shock her. He saw Namine lift her hand to her eyes to check before she wiped her eyes quickly and packed away the first aid kit. It was then that Roxas decided it was time to go. He had seen too much, gone in too deep and there was no turning back for him now.

* * *

_Preview for next chapter: Kairi hugged Yuffie. "I'm sorry, it's just I have to lie"_


	7. Her Last Warnings

**AN: Okay so I couldn't sleep. I got overly excited by your amazing reviews OoCoLorS m6k3 my DaYoO and NightRaven13 so I decided to bash out this chapter. The drama is really starting to kick in now isn't it? Kairi is now added in to the equation. Next to be added will be Zack, Leon and Cloud further. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'd love it if you all reviewed. Even if my updates could be slow your reviews make me want to speed up**

**PrincessSerenity11**

**

* * *

**Every time Namine was invited somewhere, Kairi would lie. She knew that lying was bad and that it was a sin but something was going on with her older half sister. She didn't know what but ever since that man her mother called Marluxia came to town, Namine was becoming so withdrawn it was unhealthy. She even stopped speaking to her and Roxas. Something was wrong and the worst thing was her mother was part of it.

Her mother wasn't a bad woman in her eyes, yes she could be harsh but she had her heartbroken from Papa's death. So much she got rid of everything of his. Yes she was able to save a picture for Namine but that one picture was always in jeopardy.

Hayner's birthday bash was coming up and Namine was invited along with Kairi.  
"She doesn't like parties, they scare her" was her lie of choice. Yuffie however saw right through that lie. She cornered Kairi after maths to interrogate the red head.  
"Why do you lie about your sister Kai? It's not fair to her, what if she wants to go?" Kairi looked at the ninja fanatic. She wasn't able to say anything but her eyes widened. Someone had found out that she lied. And it made her question her reasons and intentions. Yuffie hugged the shocked red head. "Please Kairi, it's not healthy to lie. Denial is a monster that will kill you from the inside out and you're my friend. Stop doing this to yourself Kairi" The angel with black hair embraced Kairi tighter as Kairi shook slightly and cried. "I'm sorry, It's just I have to lie." With that she broke away and made her way to French wiping her eyes and trying to regain her lost composure.

* * *

It was late and Roxas was holding the diary in his hand. He opened it and flicked through the pages till he reached the spot he left off.

_13__th__ of March 1909_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm in love. It's simple as that. I have a feeling that he will be the one to rescue me from this life I do not want. I was promised to a man however I do not love him, he is vial and too flirtatious. The girl in the flower shop however looks at him with a longing. But this boy oh lord this boy. He's from a working class family and has two brothers. I daren't write his name down, it's too precious for me to even say. I'm infatuated, he whispers promises in my ear after church to take me far away from this place. In a matter of days we shall run away and marry. Oh Diary I am so happy. I'd give up my title and my family just to be with him. I wish papa was able to meet him._

_Yours Mimi_

_17__th__ of March 1909_

_Dear Diary,_

_His last words to me were not to cry but I just can't seem to stop. Roxas is dead. He smiled at me and was so gentle to me in his last moments. My biggest regret is that I didn't get to kiss him one last time. I miss him. I'm getting married in two weeks. I can't, I shan't. I'm not moving from this spot I'm not removing this nightgown and no one can make me._

_Mimi_

_29th of April 1909_

_To whom it may concern,_

_This is my last entry. I can feel it coming for me too. I kept my promise, I haven't moved from this spot but I will break my two promises for the cultivation of my memory. Should the new owner of this diary be reading this I hope you do not follow my path. In this fireplace are many hidden things, including this diary. I was able to save my father's sword, please don't remove it unless you need to use it in dire times. My night gown is also there. Whatever you do never wash it. Please this is a dead girl's last request. My only wish is that I find Roxas like he promised. He never was one to break his promises._

_Goodnight_

_Miss Namine Armitage_

_

* * *

_The diary fell from his hands into his lap and he felt sick. Was this all just one big sick joke?! He was angry and upset over the diary but then some thoughts flew to his mind. Namine, right here right now the Namine Armitage he knew was sick. She was getting sicker and weaker by the day. Whatever was going on it wasn't funny. Yes he cared for the girl but he certainly didn't love her, maybe so as a brother but anything other than that was just unthinkable. Yes he did feel a burn when he watched that man try to court her from the tree outside her house but it was none of his business.

However a voice in the back of his head was telling him it was his business and something in his heart wanted to burst out and tell Namine things that he would dare not speak. These thoughts were unreasonable and irrational. Although somewhere inside him felt a sharp pain. Anger welled up inside him. He had to get out of the house. Something was happening right now and he didn't like it one bit.

Meanwhile Namine was being made to pack bags. Larxene had told her that a murderer was on the loose. Yes it was true; the papers had been filled with news of victims of an unknown murderer, dying from electricity burns but why was her stepmother so concerned with her safety. Her stepmother was a cruel woman, she knew that and something wasn't right. It caused Namine to panic. "You must stay with Marluxia, it's the only way you will be safe" she said ushering her in to the car and shutting the door. Namine didn't have the chance to retort as the black car drove off with her in the backseat. Much to Namine's displeasure, the doors were locked. There was no escape. A little voice at the back of her head, the one that came out whenever things like these happened told her that no one would miss her. With that the blonds gave up her attempts to escape and fell limp against the chair, staring blankly into her lap.

When Roxas got to Namine's house he was too late. Kairi spotted him and looked at him with shock in her eyes. "Where's Namine?" he mouthed to her. Kairi just closed the curtains.

Kairi collapsed on her bed and began to cry. Things were going too far. Yes Marluxia was a good man but Namine was too young to go live with a man. Questions would be flung at her at school and the thought terrified her. The monster inside her was eating away at her slowly, bit by bit.


End file.
